


Elisia Lupin

by xeuphorics



Series: Elisia Lupin Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gryffindor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i'm adding ilvermorny, somewhat canon compliant, wolfstar's daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeuphorics/pseuds/xeuphorics
Summary: Elisia Lupin grew up with only one parent in Wales. This wasn't a problem, though. Despite her father Remus Lupin being a werewolf, she lived a good life. Elisia was about to start her third year at Hogwarts, and everything was finally falling into place.. That is until her other father, Sirius Black, escapes from Azkaban.And the only thing Sirius wants is to see his daughter again.The story of wolfstar's daughter
Relationships: Elisia Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Elisia Lupin/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Elisia Lupin Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134752
Kudos: 11





	1. NOVEMBER 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is my new fic! A few things to point out before it starts is that this WILL be canon-compliant except for a few things, and I plan to write a spin-off book to this eventually!

_November 3rd, 1981._

Remus Lupin thought he hadn't heard right.

Remus had just been told that his husband, Sirius Black (Well, Sirius _Lupin_ , but only a select few knew about that) had been arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew.

He couldn't believe it. Sirius Black? Killing Peter? Betraying James and Lily? Betraying his family? Betraying _him_?

But he knew Sirius. He knew that Sirius would've rather died than betray his best friends.

But he did.

And that's what hurts the most.

James and Lily. He didn't even know how to process this information. All of the people he cared about are gone. Just like that. All in one night.

How could Sirius do this? How could he do this to the family that he wanted so badly?

He sat across from Albus Dumbledore, who was the one who had just told him all this information. He was trying so hard not to break.

"Where is he now?" Remus asked Dumbledore, his voice almost cracking.

"In the ministry's confinement. He's going to Azkaban tomorrow," Dumbledore stated, looking at Remus with pity.

"When's his trial?"

Dumbledore then frowned. "He's not getting a trial."

Remus became frustrated. Were they really just about to throw Sirius into Azkaban without a trial? Wouldn't it be logical to use veritaserum on him?

"And why is he not?"

"They don't see it being necessary."

Remus slammed his hands down on Dumbledore's desk before standing up.

"Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked calmly as Remus started to pace around the room. "Can you please sit back down?"

"No!" Remus spat and clenched his fists as he walked. Remus was so overwhelmed with thought. How could he possibly sit down?

He thought of Harry, James and Lily's son. Where was he now? Was he alive? He added those to the list of questions that he probably should've been asking Dumbledore instead of pacing around his office. Thought's of Harry turned into thoughts of his daughter Elisia, who was being watched by Professor McGonagall.

How was _he_ supposed to take care of her? Why did Sirius have to get himself locked up and left _his daughter_ with her werewolf father? He heard a voice in his head telling him to stop thinking like that. Remus had concluded that it sounded an awful lot like Sirius' voice.. But he didn't care what Sirius thought anymore... He couldn't.

"What's happened to Harry?" Remus finally said and sat back down in the chair.

"We've taken him to his aunt and uncle's," Dumbeldore states, and Remus scoffs. Remus has never heard anything positive about the Durselys'. "Sirius attempted to take him-" Dumbledore continued, "Good thing he didn't."

"Uh-huh," Remus hummed. "Would've been nice if he prioritized his own kid too."

Remus couldn't tell what emotion had just run across Dumbledore's face.

"If you need someone to stay with Elisia on the full moons, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be more than happy to-"

"I know some people," Remus cut him off as he remembered he still had a couple of people left. He didn't want to have to keep coming back to the castle after all of this. The happy memories Remus had of that place might haunt him instead of bringing him joy.

"If you're sure, but the offer still stands."

Remus left Dumbledore's office after what had felt like an entirety. All he wanted to do was just go back to his flat, cry, and process all his thoughts. He picked up Elisia from McGonagall's office and used the Floo network to go back to his flat in London.

As soon as Remus stepped foot into his flat from the fireplace. He wanted nothing more than to never come back to it either, but he had nowhere else to go. He could possibly go to his sister Layla's house, but he didn't want to intrude on her life.

Remus heard crying in his ear and laid Elisia's head on his shoulder. "Shhh," He whispered and put a hand on her head. He hoped the crying would wear her out enough for him to be able to put her to bed.

As Remus made his way to the living room, he spotted a figure. Without even thinking, he whipped out his wand. Was a death eater here to kill him or Elisia? Maybe they thought Harry was here and came to finish Sirius' job. Remus sped into the living room with his wand pointed, only to see that it was a face he knew well.

"Layla," Remus sighed and put his wand away. "Don't do that."

"I've been here for hours! Where have you been?" Layla took the crying baby from Remus' arms. Elisia stopped crying almost instantly. He always wondered how Layla did that.. Hopefully not with magic. He didn't want Layla hexing his child.

"I was at Hogwarts. If you're here to tell me about Sirius, don't bother. I just found out."

Layla stared at him sadly. "I just can't believe it! Some nerve he's got-"

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose. He needed a drink. "Layla, I love you, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

Layla understood immediately. "Right, sorry. I'll watch Elisia," She stated like she read Remus' mind.

Remus rushed to his room and slammed the door shut. He didn't _mean_ to slam the door, but he didn't give a shit about the door's feelings.

Remus opened up his liquor cabinet and grabbed the first thing he saw. He used his werewolf strength to take off the cap and he swung the bottle over his head, letting the alcohol fill his mouth.

He sat down at his desk and pulled spare parchment and a quill out of his drawer. He wrote a sloppy letter to Aspen Castro (A friend he had at Hogwarts. She was the only other girl besides Layla and Lily who knew about him), asking if it wouldn't be too much trouble for her to help him on the full moons. Thanks to the alcohol (that Remus had drunk more of after grabbing everything), Remus had forgotten that Aspen wasn't in the country right now.

He debated writing to another one of his Hogwarts friends, Mary Macdonald but decided against it. He didn't feel like explaining why he would need her help.. She was going through enough right now as it is too.

Remus sent the letter to Aspen by an owl that had flown to his window. Remus almost had fallen out of the window by leaning over it, but he quickly steadied himself.

Remus took another swing of alcohol before he flew face-first onto his bed. He laid there for who knows how long until turning his head. He stared at the photo on the wall.

The photo on the wall is a photo of himself, Sirius, Marlene Mckinnon (Elisia's biological mother), and Elisia, all smiling brightly at the camera. This had been taken the day Elisia was born.

Remus realized that he now hated that photo and took it off the wall. He slid it under his bed and walked back towards the window. He started to stare at the night sky, ignoring the moon the best he could. It may not have been full, but he didn't want to look at that right now either. He might throw up if he did.

Remus stared at the brightest star in the sky, also known as Sirius- The star his husband- _ex-husband_ was named after.

 _"_ Happy bloody birthday, Sirius," Remus mumbled and slammed his window shut.


	2. AUGUST 1993

_August 11th, 1993._

Elisia Lupin was waiting impatiently by her bedroom window. She had been waiting for her pet owl Harper to return with a letter she had been anticipating.

Elisia's 13th birthday was in 3 days and she absolutely _could not_ wait. She had sent out two letters a few days prior to her two best friends Elisabeth Gayle and Estella Griffin (The three girls like to call themselves the 'E' squad), asking if they would like to come to her house for her birthday.

She had already gotten Elisabeth's reply, now she was just waiting on Estella's.

As if her mind had been read, Harper flew up to her window with a letter being held in her beak. Elisia quickly opened the window and Harper soared over to her perch that Elisia kept in the corner of her room.

Elisia took the letter from Harper and sat down at her desk, carefully opening it and began to read it.

_'Dear Elisia,_   
_Happy early birthday! I hope you have an amazing one! Without me, though. The orphanage won't allow me to leave to visit you, I'm sorry. Are you and Lizzie willing to meet up with me at Diagon Ally? I can purchase your present there. Also, I adore your owl. Sending my love to you and your dad! See you soon hopefully!_

_Much love,_   
_Stella'_

Elisia frowned as she read this. She had really been looking forward to having _both_ Lizzie and Stella there, but Elisia wasn't mad. She understood the rules and regulations that Stella has to live with at her orphanage. Sometimes, Elisia wishes that her dad would adopt Stella so Stella's life wouldn't be so miserable, but she knew that her dad had a hard enough time taking care of her as it is.

Elisia put the letter aside and grabbed everything to write a reply.

_'Stella,_   
_Thank you! And don't worry about it! I understand. I think dad was planning on taking me on the 20th, though I already have a few of my books. Did I tell you about how my dad is the new defense against the dark arts teacher? I'm so excited for him, he seems really excited about it too. Also, I think Harper adores you too._

_Stay safe,_   
_Elisia'_

Elisia addresses the letter and sends Harper away with it after feeding her. Elisia was about to sit down and finally start her summer homework when she heard her dad yell out ' _Dinners ready!'_

Elisia rushed down the stairs as her hunger for food grew. She could smell the smell of green beans and mashed potatoes when she arrived downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and up to the table, where her dad Remus was sitting.

She instantly noticed that he looked upset.

Elisia sat quietly down across from him at the kitchen table and began eating her food in silence. She glanced over at the Daily Prophet that was right next to him. The headlines on the newspaper screaming about a certain Azkaban escapee again..

Sirius Black. Her other father.

No one knew that Sirius was also her dad, not even Stella, and Lizzie. Remus had forbidden her from mentioning it when she had accidentally found it out.. But why would she want to mention it anyway?

She knew this situation was having a big effect on her dad. Remus Lupin was in a tough position knowing that his ex-husband (well- not officially) had escaped the highest security wizard prison in the world, and knowing that his next targets would most likely be him, Elisia, and Harry Potter.

Elisia didn't know Harry that well, but she did know his story.. Just in more detail than everyone else in the wizarding world did.

Elisia began playing with the necklace that she was wearing. It was a necklace that Sirius had given to her when she was a baby. She felt guilty about wearing it- especially in front of her dad, but the necklace felt as if it had a magnet pull around her neck that kept her from taking it off.

Of course, Remus had checked the necklace a dozen times for jinxes, but there weren't any.

"Da- Sirius again?" Elisia stopped herself from saying 'Dad.'

Remus looked at her and nodded, quickly changing the subject. "Do you know what time Lizzie and Stella will be here?"

"Stella can't come, the orphanage won't let her," Elisia began and Remus frowned at her. "But Lizzie said she's coming with Hayden and her dad at 12 on Saturday."

"I'll let aunt Layla know- She wanted to know what time she should arrive."

Elisia loved her aunt Layla, and her aunt Emmeline, who's her aunt Layla's wife. Layla had always been the mother figure in Elisia's life.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. There was too much tension about Sirius Black in the air to even think about talking.

Elisia offered to do the dishes and Remus headed off to his office. When Elisia had started to retreat back to her bedroom, she could've sworn she saw a pair of dog eyes through the kitchen window.

* * *

_August 14th, 1993._

Elisia ended up unintentionally sleeping past the time everyone was supposed to arrive. She had actually woken up earlier (6 am to be exact) from excitement, but Elisia's tired eyes made her drift back off into sleep.

Now, she was wide awake and getting ready. She even put on a little bit of makeup that her Aunt Layla gifted her with a few weeks previously. Elisia put on one of her Gryffindor shirts as well as leggings (and of course her necklace) before retreating downstairs, stopping at the last step.

"Am I allowed to come down?" Elisia yelled. Every year since Elisia could remember, her family would throw her a party. The first couple had been surprises, but eventually, they turned into a tradition.

Lizzie Gayle slid into her view thanks to the hard floor and Lizzie's socks, her brown hair tied up into a ponytail while her dark purple dress shined. Elisia felt a little undressed now, but oh well. She beamed at Lizzie.

"Happy birthday!" Lizzie greeted her excitedly as they hugged.

"Thank you! I'm sorry I wasn't here for when you arrived." Elisia apologized when they pulled out of their hug.

Lizzie shrugged. "Don't worry about it," She grinned. "I got to help everyone decorate."

Elisia wrapped her arm around Lizzie's neck, and Lizzie's around her waist before walking out to the living room. The whole room was decorated in Elisia's favorite colors (blue, green, and purple). Balloons were tapped to the ways and tied to chairs, streamers hanging from the ceiling. There were a few balloon animals scattered on the floor. Elisia picked up one that was twisted in the shape of a dog.

"The balloon animals were my idea," Lizzie stated, proudly.

"Oh, of course," Elisia grinned at her and approached everyone else who had come for her mini party.

Elisia spotted her dad (who's wearing a party hat), her Aunts, Lizzie's older brother Hayden, and their dad Aivolos Gayle.

"Happy birthday!" They all shout enthusiastically.

Elisia jumped from the fact that Lizzie practically yelled it in her ear. "Thank you!" She said, not sure what else to say.

"Now that _that_ is done.." Aunt Layla began and pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist, music started playing throughout the house. "That's better."

"Layla.." Remus gave her a warning look. "This is a thirteen-year-old's birthday party. Not those parties you and Emmeline go to."

"It's fine, dad, I like the music," Elisia cut in. "Where are the presents?" She grinned mischievously and heard Emmeline chuckle from beside her.

"They're over here!" Layla stated and jogged over to the other end of the table where a few gift bags and cards were placed.

Elisia followed Layla and grabbed one of the cards first. The card flew up from her hands and a mouth formed on it.

The card began to sing a very odd version of happy birthday, and Elisia recognized the two voices immediately.

When the card disintegrated, Elisia looked back and saw everyone with confused looks.

"That would be Fred and George Weasley. I'll write them back later."

The next card Elisia got, had confetti shoot out of it and into her face.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen," Aivolos said quickly but Elisia just laughed.

The first gift Elisia grabbed was definitely a bottle that was wrapped. Remus snatched it from her and turned to Layla. "Layla, stop trying to give my daughter wine on her birthday!"

Layla put her hands up in defense. "This is my way of giving _you_ wine!"

"I don't need wine!" Remus argued.

Layla sighs. "Whatever you say, Remus, but I'm not taking it back!"

Emmeline ended up walking over to Elisia with a gift-bag. "Here's your actual present, Elisia."

Elisia eagerly took the bag from Emmeline and threw the paper that was hiding the gift's content inside.

The gift was a heart-shaped box. Elisia examined it before opening it, revealing a ton of different beauty products such as a makeup brush, a mini eyeshadow pallet, nail polish, and a nail file.

Elisia wasn't one to paint her nails, her Aunts knew this, but she _did_ love makeup. She hugged Emmeline and mumbled a thank you before opening up the rest of the gifts.

The Gayle family got Elisia a joint gift that was a beginners guide to Quidditch kit.

"Lizzie told us you were trying out for the Gryffindor team this year," Hayden explained.

Lizzie had also gotten Elisia her own gift. She had gotten her an 'E' necklace that matched with one Lizzie owned. Elisia suggested that they should get Stella one to match.

Then, there was one final gift, but Elisia had no idea who that gift could be from. She carefully opened the small box the gift was in, and it turned out to be a bracelet with a dog charm and a star charm.

She had started to carefully take it out of the box but Remus ended up taking it from her, his face full of panic.

"Dad!" Elisia whined but Remus didn't elaborate and just showed it to Layla. Layla's eyes widened while everyone else was looking just as confused as Elisia was.

"You can get this back later," Remus stated and zoomed to his office.

"Uh, who wants cake?" Emmeline announced and every one replied with their own form of 'yes.'

It didn't take long for Elisia to connect the dots and realize that the gift could've been from Sirius. After all, Sirius is the dog star, and the charms were a dog and a star. She didn't dare to mention it to anyone else as it seemed only her dad and Aunt Layla knew about Sirius Black's connection to Elisia.

Remus came back into the room as soon as he possibly could after he heard that Emmeline had made chocolate cake.

Elisia sat down at the table as Layla handed her a party hat. She put it on and watched as Remus was carrying the cake towards the table.

" _Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Elisia.. happy birthday to you,"_ Everyone sang.

Elisia was hiding her tomato-red face by the time the cake was already on the table. She removed her hands away from her face so she could blow out the two candles that were in the shape of a '13.'

The cake looked delicious in Elisia's opinion. The frosting was the same colors as the decorations, and the flavor was a mix between chocolate and vanilla.

Remus cut out the first piece and handed it to Elisia before cutting his own piece and eating it. Layla slapped his arm and cut out pieces of the cake for the rest of the guests.

"Are we still going to the roller skating rink?" Elisia asked as everyone was enjoying the cake.

"If you still want to," Remus answered and Elisia nodded eagerly.

"I've been wanting to _show up_ Lizzie," She turned her attention towards Lizzie with a mischievous smile on her face.

Lizzie smirked. "As long as I beat Hayden in a race, I don't care if you show me up or not."

Hayden rolled his eyes. "As if you would beat me."

"Fight me!"

"Save it for the rink you two," Aivolos inquired.

After everyone had finished with their slices, everyone grabbed their things and headed to their cars. The Gayles and the Lupins (Minus Layla and Emmeline) all piled into Remus' small car. Elisia, Lizzie, and Hayden were all practically squished together in the back seat.

Despite Layla wanting to apparate, they all decided since they're going to a muggle place that they should arrive the _muggle way._

If there was one muggle thing Elisia was excited for, it was to get her license, even if she probably won't be needing it.

"Did Stella talk to you about Diagon Ally?" Lizzie asked Elisia once the car began moving.

"Yeah, she did. I told her we're going tomorrow-" Elisia's eyes suddenly lit up. "Do you want me to see if you can stay the night? It would be easier."

Lizzie leaned forward in her seat so she was next to her dad. "Dad? Can I stay the night at Elisia's tonight?"

Aivolos looked over at Remus. "I mean, if it's fine with Remus I don't mind."

Elisia watched her dad carefully to see his reaction, but he kept his eyes on the road. "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Elisia cheered and Lizzie leaned back in her seat.

"You can floo home from their house to get your stuff," Aivolos tells Lizzie.

Elisia was looking forward to the night that she would be able to spend with Lizzie.

After a bit of a drive, they pulled up to the skating rink. Elisia had opened the door slightly before Remus had even fully parked the car so she could be the first one out.

Elisia saw Layla and Emmeline approach them. "You all have muggle money, right?" Asked Layla.

"I never leave without any," Said Aivolos.

Layla clapped her hands together. "Good! Let's go!"

Layla was the first person in the rink- of course. Elisia fully believed that Layla would probably skate as well, but when they approached the booth to get skates at, Layla walked off.

Elisia and Lizzie got their skates while Hayden got a pair of rollerblades before heading off to the rink.

Elisia had been skating before, but she wasn't the best at it. She knew that because as soon as she got on the floor, she almost fell over. Lizzie, who seemed to be the master of roller skating, caught her before she fell on her face.

Lizzie giggled a little. "You good?"

"Yeah-" Elisia stopped her sentence when Hayden sped past them. " _How_ did he do that?!"

"Show off!" Lizzie yells at Hayden but he just shrugs.

"When I said I was gonna show you up, I didn't realize that you actually knew how to skate," Elisia explained while Lizzie helped her skate around the rink.

"It's not as hard when you find your balance."

"Easy for you to say.. I would ask my dad to enchant the skates but.. The muggles," Elisia glanced over at the table where all the adults were sitting. She noticed that Remus seemed to be having a good time, and honestly, that's the best birthday gift she could ask for.

Elisia and Lizzie skated for the rest of the day, having no clue that this would be the last birthday that everyone would spend together.

* * *

The next day, Remus woke up Lizzie and Elisia at the crack of dawn so they could get ready for Diagon Ally. The girls were so tired while getting ready that they didn't even notice they put on each other's robes until Remus pointed it out.

They all ate in silence, too tired to speak.

"Your dad is meeting us there, Lizzie," Remus comments.

Lizzie nodded. "Okay," she answered before continuing to eat her cereal.

The rest of the meal was unspoken. After double-checking to make sure everyone had what they needed, they fooled over to Diagon Ally.

Elisia loved coming to Diagon Ally, but everyone seemed to be on edge this year. She supposed it had to do with Sirius, and everyone thinking he would attack Diagon Ally any day now.

Elisia likes to think any member of the Black family would have more class than _that._

"Why don't you guys go off and do your own thing? We can get your books," Remus suggested when they met up with Aivolos (Hayden was who knows where)

Elisia and Lizzie quickly agreed before heading off to find Stella. They ended up finding her standing in front of _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

"Are you trying out this year?" Lizzie asked her.

Stella shook her head. "Nah, Cedric is still the seeker."

"There _are_ other positions," Elisia pointed out.

"I'm not good at the other ones. It's like you with Beater."

Elisia gasped, making a fake hurt look. "Did you just say I'm bad at the rest of Quidditch?"

Stella just grinned and shrugged while Lizzie was smirking.

The trio collectively decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron. Elisia desperately wished they had butterbeer there (that's something she's excited to try in Hogsmeade) as she ordered herself a gillywater.

When the group sat down with their drinks, Elisia looked around to make sure there weren't any prying ears or eyes. She was going to tell them about Sirius.. She just needed to find a moment.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Lizzie was asking Stella and Stella sighed a little.

"I don't think so. Mrs. Micheal could give less of a crap about signing my form."

"Maybe you can convince Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout to let you go."

"It would be useless as it would be violating school rules."

Elisia joined in the conversation. "Just sweet-talk your way in."

"I am _not_ going to use my sob story as an excuse."

Lizzie bounced her eyebrows. "I do. That's the best thing that comes out of it."

Stella just shakes her head. "Anyways... Do either of you have a weird feeling about this year?"

"Not really, but I don't blame you. Something has happened the two years we've been there. I mean- Stella, you literally got petrified," Lizzie was ranting.

"Yeah true.. but Elisia's dad is going to be teaching, so it can't be _so_ bad, right?"

"No, I do too," Elisia blurted out. "I need to tell you two something."

She checked for people again before talking a little quieter. "You two know about Sirius Black, right?"

Lizzie nods but Stella just gave them both a confused look.

"We really need to start sending you the daily prophet," Lizzie stated.

"To sum it up for Stella, he's an Azkaban escapee," Elisia explained. "He was a.. very loyal follower to You-Know-Who," She mumbled and looked at Stella to make sure she was understanding.

"Anyway.. I wanted to talk to you guys about him- But you have to promise not to tell anyone-”

Lizzie and Stella nodded before Lizzie opened her mouth to say something but Elisia put her hand up. "You two know how I only live with my dad but.. I haven't told you guys the whole story."

Both Lizzie and Stella looked intrigued.

"During the first war, my dad and Sirius had a thing. They got married, actually, but only a couple of people knew. And they had me with a surrogate.. Don't ask me why they decided to have a child in the middle of a war, because I don't know. So yeah.. If I'm dead by the end of the year, you two know who did it."

Lizzie just blinked and Stella's jaw was dropped.

"I have a ton of questions," Stella stated.

Lizzie leaned back in her chair. "Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only one with a death eater for a parent."

"Lizzie!" Stella snapped.

"What? It's not my fault!"

Elisia just sat there, twirling her water around with her straw.

"Why did your parents even tell you this, anyway? Neither of your dads seem like the type to tell you two about this stuff.." Stella asked.

"Mine didn't. I overheard him and my aunt talking," Elisia said honestly.

"I think my dad just got sick of Hayden and I asking questions."

Stella just nodded and looked at Elisia. "Did your dad know about Sirius being a death eater?"

Elisia shrugged slightly. "Don't know. Probably not. He only really told me their history and how he got in Azkaban when I found out."

"What happened to your biological mom?" Lizzie ended up asking.

"I just know she died when I was a baby. As I said, I overheard the conversation. My dad doesn't tell me anything."

"Maybe it's time you start asking him the questions," Lizzie recommended.

"Yeah... Maybe."

* * *

_August 31st, 1993._

"Do you have all your things?" Remus asked as he and Elisia pulled into the Lupin-Vance's driveway with a chirping Harper in the back seat.

"Yes. You asked that when we left the house, too." Elisia answered.

"Just double-checking. I don't want to have to make Layla or Emmeline go to the house."

"Don't worry, I triple-checked," Elisia reassured and Remus chuckled a little before getting out of the car.

It was a full moon tonight, which meant Elisia had to go and stay with Layla and Emmeline. Remus hated leaving her in the house alone, but Elisia enjoyed her monthly visits with her Aunts. The only downside to this one is that the next day she would be getting on the train to Hogwarts, which meant her dad was going to be _exhausted_ on his first day.

He told her he'll be fine, but she didn't believe him. Layla never believes him either.

Elisia grabbed Harper's cage and opened it, letting Harper fly out of it so she could stretch her wings. She held the cage in her hand while Remus was getting her trunk out of the backseat.

"I've got it, dad," Elisia said softly and rolled her trunk to the front door. Remus trailed along behind her and rang the doorbell.

The door opened after a few minutes to reveal Layla. "There's my favorite girl in the world!" She grinned and hugged Elisia like they hadn't seen each other in months.

Emmeline walked up behind Layla with her arms crossed, grinning. "What about me?"

"Know your place, Emmeline."

Elisia laughed at both of her aunts before walking into the house.

"I'm leaving the car here," Remus told Layla when he walked in.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second? Before you leave?" Layla asked him more quietly while shutting the door.

"Sure, yeah."

Elisia looked back at them before Emmeline put a hand on her back, making her attention turned towards her.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Emmeline asked.

"Nah."

"Well good because Layla and I made your favorite," Emmeline said excitedly and led her to the kitchen.

"You mean _you_ made my favorite."

"Yes well, don't tell Layla that. She has a reputation to uphold."

Elisia laughed and sat in a chair. "Can we play Quidditch after dinner?"

"Sure! If that's something you want to do."

"It is."

Remus and Layla walk out of whatever room they were talking in after a few minutes. Remus walked up to Elisia and kissed her head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe," He told her, but he was looking at Layla and Emmeline.

"We will, Remus," Emmeline said as she was putting food onto plates.

"You stay safe too!" Layla pointed out.

"I'll try," Remus said and started walking toward the door.

"Bye, dad!"

Remus waved goodbye to her before shutting the door. Elisia heard him disapparate away.

"I hate full moons," Elisia heard Layla say to Emmeline.

"I know you do, but there's not much you can do besides getting Snape to make him that potion."

"Snape isn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart. He's doing it because I asked Dumbledore, who asked him."

Elisia didn't say anything to either of them and just looked out the window, watching the moon and the stars.. Hoping that this year wasn't going to be so bad as she was expecting it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way that I'm writing this book is that each chapter will be a month, so that means it probably will take me a while to update, but that also means longer chapters


	3. SEPTEMBER 1993, THE TRAIN

_September 1st, 1993._

Elisia wished she didn't have to take a three and a half-hour train ride to get to King's Cross because then she has to turn around and take an eight-hour train ride to Hogwarts.

But who was Elisia to complain? She's going to a magical school after all.

Layla came with her on the train. She tried to tell her that she would be fine on her own, but Layla said that her dad would kill her if she let his thirteen-year-old daughter wander around a train station by herself.

Elisia understood her point, she guessed. She knows how to punch people if needed.

As they got off their train and made their way towards Platform 9 3/4, Elisia received weird stares from people. She's used to this, she knows she stands out pushing a trunk with an owl on top of it. Muggles don't really own owls, at least not in the way wizards do.

Elisia began thinking about her father, hoping he was okay. She wondered how he was getting to Hogwarts. Maybe he'll apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle, she thought but pushed that idea aside. She didn't think her dad would have enough strength to do that after turning, but she also knew her dad was strong.

Elisia and Layla waited outside of the barrier for the Muggles to pass before discreetly slipping inside of the barrier to reveal the Hogwarts Express.

They both made their way to the train and right when Elisia was about to get on, Layla stopped her.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" She asked while fixing Elisia's hair.

Elisia laughed. "You sound like my dad," she commented and Layla made a face.

"Eh, I don't want to sound like him. Just making sure."

"I have everything I need, don't worry."

Layla nodded and kissed Elisia's head. "Write to me and Emmeline when you arrive, and check on your father for me."

"Will do," Elisia saluted and turned to get on the train, but as she turned, she saw a shaggy black dog. What is a dog doing on the platform?

The dog didn't move. It just sat there, staring at her while Elisia stared back. The world around her went quiet as she felt pulled towards the dog, but then Lizzie showed up at the train door.

"Elisia!"

Elisia snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at her with a very frazzled expression. She swore she had seen that dog before, how did it keep finding her? And what was so special about it?

Elisia muttered a quick 'Hey,' to Lizzie before stepping onto the train, the wheels of her trunk almost getting stuck in-between the platform and train.

"You okay?" Lizzie asked once Elisia had settled onto the train.

"Yeah, I'm good just.. worried about my dad," Elisia lied, but she realized as soon as she said it that _that_ wasn't the best lie.

Lizzie frowned. "What's wrong with your dad?"

"He was feeling ill last night and I had to stay with Aunt Layla. I'm thinking it was just nerves."

Elisia wasn't sure how believable that was but Lizzie nodded.

"My dad gets that way before the first day of the muggle school he teaches at. Guess that's just a normal thing teachers feel."

Elisia had forgotten that Lizzie's dad was a school teacher. Another thing for them to relate to, she thought.

As they were walking down the corridor of the train to find a seat, they passed Hayden and his sixth-year friends' compartment. Lizzie didn't even bat an eye at him, but that didn't stop Hayden from getting up and shutting the compartment door.

"Rude! We weren't even going to sit there!" Lizzie yelled before walking down the corridor again, except she was stomping now. 

"There just be a ton of first-years this year," Elisia stated as she looked at all the compartments she passed, them all being full.

"Maybe Stella has an empty one," Elisia suggested but Lizzie shook her head.

"She's probably sitting with that red-headed girl she's friends with."

"Anahera?"

"Yeah, her. I didn't remember her name."

"Found an empty one!" Lizzie said excitedly after more searching.

Elisia looked in and saw someone sleeping up against the window. She immediately recognized it as her dad.

"Not completely empty. My dad is in here."

Lizzie and Elisia both placed each of their trunks on the top rack with each other's help. Elisia would've asked her dad, but he was sound asleep, and she knew better than to wake him up. Besides, he deserved his rest after the full moon.

Once that was finished, Elisia sat next to Remus and Lizzie sat across from her.

"So.. Any news on.. You know..." Lizzie started but Elisia tilted her head.

"You can say Sirius, Liz."

"Right, sorry. Any news on Sirius?"

Elisia shrugged and leaned back against the seat. "I don't think so. None that I know about anyway. I think I should mention something to Ha-"

She was about to say how she should mention something to Harry Potter. She had told Lizzie the rest of the story in a letter. Elisia doubted that her dad was listening in on their conversation, but she knew that if he was, he would be against the idea of her mentioning anything to Harry.

Plus, Elisia probably only ever talked to Harry about once or twice, and it was during class. It would be odd of her to spill all of this information she happened to know about his parents to him, but she did want to. Maybe she could convince her dad to do it.

Anyway, when she was about to say Harry, Harry, one of the Weasleys (Elisia couldn't remember which one. She knew he wasn't Fred or George), and Hermione walked in.

"Oh- Sorry," Hermione apologized. "Everywhere else was full."

Lizzie opened her mouth to protest but Elisia smiled at her. "It's all good. We have room."

Lizzie scooted down by the window and Hermione sat awkwardly next to her. The Weasley boy slowly sat down next to Hermione, and Harry sat down next to Elisia. Elisia was trying her hardest not to look at him. She might start spilling all she knows to him on the spot if she does.

"Who's he?" The Weasley boy hissed and pointed at Remus.

"Professor R. J. Lu- Elisia, is this your father?" Hermione asked, rather eagerly.

Elisia beamed at her and nodded. "Yup! He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

The Weasley boy started talking, "Well I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him-" Hermione smacked his arm and Elisia crossed her arms.

"That was pretty rude of you considering that that's her dad," Lizzie said to him from her end of the compartment.

"And who are you?"

"Elisabeth Gayle.. and You?" Lizzie sounded as if she was threatening him with her name.

"Ron Weasley."

Elisia and Hermione both sat there awkwardly. "Um, I'm Hermione and this is Harry," Hermione introduced and gestured towards Harry. "Harry, Ron, this is my dormmate Elisia."

Elisia waved at them and Lizzie nodded in response before looking back out the window. She always hated meeting new people.

Lizzie and Elisia had met on the train during their first year, and Lizzie wasn't the nicest to her either, but when Lizzie eventually warmed up to her, she quickly became one of the sweetest people Elisia knows.

"So, Harry.. Do you want to find a different compartment? So you can tell us what you were going to tell us?" Ron asked and Lizzie perked up, seeming interested.

Elisia glanced at Harry, who shrugged. "I'll tell you guys later, it's fine."

Elisia was curious as well, but she's not his friend. It's not her business.

"You guys going to Hogsmeade?" Elisia asked to break their awkward silence.

"Yes!" Hermione grinned excitedly. "Do you know much about Hogsmeade? I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in all of Britain—"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way, "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"It's a sweet shop," Lizzie explained. "According to my brother, they have everything."

"They do!" Ron sounded excited. "Pepper Imps- they make you smoke at the mouth- and Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills which you can suck on in class and just look like what you're thinking to write next-"

As Hermione, Ron, and Lizzie started to have their own discussion about Hogsmeade and all of its amazing shops, Elisia turned her attention to Harry, who was looking down.

Before Elisia could stop herself, she asked him a quiet "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just-"

Hermione looked over at Elisia and Harry. "Won't it be nice to get off school for a bit to visit Hogsmeade?"

"Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you've found out?"

"Are you not going?" Elisia asked with a small frown.

"Nope. My aunt and uncle didn't sign my permission slip, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Elisia noticed how Harry said the name 'Fudge' so easily. She started to suspect that maybe he was buddies with the Minster.

"That's stupid," She muttered and Harry hallowed a laugh.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"Maybe Professor McGonagall will sign it?" Ron inquired.

Harry shook his head

"Or we can ask Fred and George, they know every passage out of the castle."

"That's true," Elisia agreed, wanting to add that she'll go with them sometimes, but she remembered she was sitting next to her dad.

Hermione and Ron began bickering over that and Elisia noticed how there was a cat at Hermione's feet. The cat was staring intensely at Ron's pocket before turning its head towards Elisia, sensing her watching it.

The cat sat up and Elisia bent down to pet its head.

"This cat is adorable."

" _Thank you!"_ Hermione emphasized and glared at Ron. "At least someone agrees."

The cat jumped up onto Hermione's lap, but it still kept looking at Elisia, like it was trying to communicate with her.

' _The rat, The rat, The rat,"_ She kept hearing in her head. And it wasn't her voice.

' _What rat?'_ She asked her brain. She thought she got enough sleep last night, apparently not.

But the voice didn't give her an answer and just kept going _, 'The rat, The rat, The rat,'_

Elisia rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. The voice stopped then.

She wished she knew what just happened. She moved her hands in front of her face and just let them rest there for a moment.

"You okay?" Elisia heard Harry ask this time.

Elisia nodded and just watched the mountains pass through the window. She always thought the train rides to Hogwarts were gorgeous. The way the mountains quickly moved past the window, the bridge the train always goes over, the few of the lakes on the way. Perhaps Elisia just loved the countryside and the idea of living in peace and quiet.

When one O'clock approached, the trolley witch appeared at their compartment door.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding at Remus.

"I can try, but I doubt it," Elisia said and shook her dad a bit, but it was no use. He stayed sound asleep.

"Don't worry dear. If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be upfront with the driver."

Even though the trolley witch had told them that, Elisia still bought some food for Remus. She handed Lizzie a Cauldron Cake before driving into her Pumpkin Pasty.

Harry remained silent next to her as he chewed his Cauldron Cake.

"He _is_ asleep, Right?" Ron asked quietly and Elisia gaped at him.

"Obviously- I would know if my dad was lying dead next to me."

Elisia could tell the group of them weren't particularly _enjoying_ Remus' company, but they must not have hadn't it too much or they would've made some sort of attempt to leave.

She had just started to watch as raindrops hit the windows when three people entered their compartment. It was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Elisia was hit with a sudden wave of claustrophobia.

Draco Malfoy is one of Elisia's many cousins— but Draco is unaware of that. He and Elisia haven't ever really talked, aside from the few times he would walk up to her and Lizzie talking and throw some remarks at her before talking to Lizzie himself. Elisia suspects he might fancy Lizzie.

"Well look who it is," Draco retorted, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty, the Mudblood, the Weasel-" Elisia thought he was about to say some comment about her, but then he spotted Lizzie. "... And Lupin."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Draco?" She asked him and he grinned at her.

"I came to talk to you, Liz-" Anger grew throughout Elisia when he called Lizzie _Liz_. That's _my_ nickname for her, scumbag. She thought.

"I heard your father finally got some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die from shock?"

"Be _nice,"_ Lizzie hissed and Ron stood up so quickly that he knocked Hermione's cat on the floor.

Remus snorted and Elisia grinned at him. How long had he pretended to be asleep?

"Who's that?" Said Draco, stepping back when he spotted Remus.

"New teacher," Elisia said coldly. Harry got on his feet as well.

"What were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry challenged, and Draco narrowed his eyes. He clearly wasn't going to try anything with a teacher around.

"Let's go," He ordered Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared through the compartment door, not bothering to shut it.

Lizzie got up and shut it herself. "He's jealous of all of you, that's why he picks on you guys," She explained as she sat back down.

"Not sure why he would be jealous of me, but alright," Harry commented. Ron was massaging his knuckles.

"If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and—" Ron made a violent gesture. Elisia couldn't hold back her chuckle.

"Ron," Hermione hissed, pointing at Remus. "Be _careful.."_

But Remus was still fast asleep, or well, he looked like he was. Elisia concluded he fell back asleep.

"He won't take off points until we get to Hogwarts. If he did, I would've already lost Gryffindor fifty points," Elisia said. "I take after my d-" She cut herself off as Lizzie was throwing a warning look at her, knowing that Lizzie knew she was about to reference how her dad had ended up in Azkaban. Elisia forgets not everyone knows. "My uncle when it comes to rule-breaking.." She lied.

After more time passed, the lights on the train started to flicker and the train was coming to a slow halt.

"Are we there yet?" Elisia asked curiously and Lizzie peered out the window.

"I can't tell. The window has fogged up."

When the train came to a stop with a jolt, they were plunged into darkness.

"What's going on?" Elisia heard Ron.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped. "Ron that was my foot."

"Whose arm is touching me? Get off!" Lizzie whined.

"Sorry!" Ron apologized.

"I think something's moving out there," Ron stated. Elisia stayed perfectly still.

"Quiet!" Said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Remus had woken up. Elisia suddenly felt a lot safer than she had been feeling a second ago. Everyone stayed perfectly still and quiet, just like Remus had instructed.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and Elisia saw that her father had conjured a fire with his wand.

"Stay where you are," Remus instructed again and stood up.

The compartment door slid open before Remus could reach it.

Elisia felt a wave of chills fall over her. She glanced over at Lizzie, who she could see from the light of the fire. She was holding herself like she was shivering too.

Elisia looked to see who opened the door, but all she saw was a cloaked figure that towered the ceiling. She couldn't see the _thing's_ face, as it was covered by a hood.

Elisia saw its hand. It looked slimy and scabby. She looked up at her dad to see his reaction, but he seemed unfazed. What _are_ these things?

Before Elisia could even process what was happening more, she felt Harry's head laying in her lap. Remus reacted quickly and walked towards the creature.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

The thing didn't move, and that's when Remus pointed his wand at it and shouted. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silvery werewolf appeared from the tip of his wand, and Elisia really hoped that Ron, Hermione, and Lizzie weren't questioning how that thing wasn't a normal wolf. The werewolf charged toward the cloaked figure and just like that, it was gone.

Soon after, the lights came back on and the coldness was gone. Elisia stood up and laid Harry down on the seat. "He passed out," she told everyone and Remus pulled his briefcase down from the rack.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Getting something for when he wakes up," Remus said quickly and pulled out a piece of chocolate.

 _Of course_ , Elisia thought. _He always gives me chocolate when I have a headache._

"What _were_ those things?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"A Dementor. They are guards of Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black."

Elisia suddenly had those very same chills again, but for a different reason. What if Sirius had been on the train? Why could he possibly want to be on the train?

Harry had awoken after half an hour. He looked up at everyone, very confused. He pushed his glasses up and slowly sat back in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah.." Harry glanced at the door. "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, except maybe Elisabeth," Ron said, even more nervously.

"I will kick you," Lizzie glared and Elisia wanted to laugh at how they're already bickering even though they just met.

"But I heard screaming-"

Remus snapped the chocolate in half, causing everyone in the compartment to jump.

"Here," He handed to Harry. "Eat it. It'll help."

Elisia nodded. "It'll help with your head."

Harry nodded as well but he didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?"

Remus explained what the Dementor was to Harry just as he explained to the rest of them.

Remus handed a piece of chocolate to Elisia before getting up. He crumpled up the wrapper and shoved it into his pocket.

Elisia gave a little bit of chocolate to Lizzie, Ron, and Hermione before eating it. Harry still didn't eat his.

"Eat," Remus repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me.."

Remus squeezed his way out of the compartment, but Elisia followed him like a lost puppy.

"Go back to the compartment," He told her when he noticed she was following him.

But Elisia stubbornly did not move. "No. I have questions."

Remus sighed. "That was a Patronus charm I cast that sent the Dementor away."

"Thank you, but that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"What were you going to ask?" Remus didn't turn around.

"How are you feeling?" Elisia asked quietly.

"Fine, just tired."

"Good, good."

"How was Layla's?"

Elisia beamed. "Fun! We played Quidditch!"

Remus turned around and smiled weakly at her. "That's good. That's good. We can talk more later, I do actually need to go talk to the driver."

Remus disappeared down the corridor before Elisia could say anything else. She wanted to ask about Sirius, but it wouldn't be wise to do that out in the open.

She ended up passing Stella's compartment, so she opened it, wanting to make sure Stella was okay.

She spotted Stella, Anahera, and a few other people she didn't know.

"Hey," Stella smiled a little at her.

"Hi. You guys good?"

Stella and the rest of them nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Elisia said. She didn't feel like explaining that Harry Potter passed out in her compartment.

"Did the Dementors come here too?"

Stella looked confused so Anahera spoke up. "No.. Are there Dementors on board?"

Elisia wondered why the Dementor had only come to their compartment. "Not anymore."

Everyone sat there in silence, and Elisia decided that was her time to leave. "Okay well, that's all,"

Stella had said 'Wait!' but Elisia had already shut their compartment door and headed back to her own.

When she arrived back, her dad was already there. And everyone was putting on their robes.

"Oh shoot. Are we almost there?" Elisia asked while trying to manage to get her trunk down. Harper hissed at her when she hit her cage.

"Five minutes," Lizzie said, who was now dressed in her Slytherin robes.

The remainder of the time on the train, Elisia didn't speak to Ron, Harry, and Hermione much, and Elisia and Lizzie didn't exchange many words on the carriage ride to the castle. They both had made a silent agreement that they were too tired to speak.

Elisia entered the Great Hall, which was decorated as it usually was on the first day (The enchanted ceiling was sparkling more than usual) She passed the Hufflepuff table on her way to the Gryffindor one, earning a wave from Stella.

Elisia waved back at her before sitting down next to Parvati Patil. Elisia noticed that neither Harry nor Hermione was at the table.

Elisia looked up at the front of the Great Hall to watch the sorting and saw her dad sitting at the teacher's table. She noticed how happy he was, which made her happy. She also noticed that Professor McGonagall wasn't instructing the sorting.

Harry and Hermione showed up after the sorting was over, as well as Professor McGonagall, who sat at the teacher's table.

Elisia tried to listen to what they were saying to Ron, but Elisia couldn't hear them. It's not her business, anyway..

Soon, Professor Dumbledore stood up, looking rather enthusiastic. Elisia wished she could be that excited about giving a speech.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things I want to say to you all, as one of them is very serious.. I think it's best to give it to you before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before continuing. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance of the grounds,"

Dumbledore had proceeded to explain why you shouldn't try to play tricks on Dementors, but Elisia just stared at the wall. She was in deep thought about how she could possibly be the reason they're here. Sirius Black is her father, and what if he's trying to get in here to see her? To _harm_ her? But there's also the matter of Harry. Elisia remembered how her dad had told her that he betrayed James and Lily Potter, and Elisia concluded that maybe he wanted to finish the job Voldemort never completed himself.

Perhaps that's also why Dumbledore wanted her father at Hogwarts this year, to keep an eye out. He knows Sirius better than anyone.. At least, she thinks he does. (Could be debatable considering he had no idea that he was a _killer)_

Elisia snapped out of her trance when she heard Dumbledore begin to announce Remus as their new teacher.

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Elisia cheered as she clapped. She noticed everyone seemed rather unenthusiastic, (except for the trio as well as Lizzie, and maybe Stella) but she thought it was okay because she can whoop and clap hard enough for the whole hall.

Elisia watched her dad before scanning the table, her eyes landing on Professor Snape. Professor Snape always had it out for her, and she had no idea why, but then she saw the loathing look he was giving her father.

 _What did dad do to piss him off?_ Elisia wondered.

Professor Dumbledore announced Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Although Elisia didn't whoop for him, she did clap as hard as she previously had.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

After enjoying the feast that Elisia always loved, Dumbledore dismissed them and they all set off toward their respective common rooms. Even though it wasn't a long journey from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor tower, Elisia felt as if it was hours of walking. Perhaps it was just because she was exhausted.

"The new password is _Fortuna Major_ ," Elisia overheard as the portrait door swung open.

Elisia scurried inside and ran up to her dorm. People could probably call her the next Barry Allen with how quickly she changed into her PJs and got into bed. It seemed like Hermione also had the same idea as her, but Lavender and Parvati stayed up, giggling throughout the night as Elisia dozed off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might've lied about every chapter being a month. That was the plan but I felt bad for taking so long to update, so here's a bit. I'll probably most likely still do it by months, it just depends on how long the scenes are and how long it's taking me to write it. I feel bad making people wait


End file.
